pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - UW DLway
Completes Underworld in Hard Mode with an average time of 45 min to casual teams and 25-30 min with an experienced team. Overview / Wastes / Chamber-Vale / UWG / Pits / Planes / Mountains/Pools / SoS / E/Mo Wastes prof=E/R ear=12+1+3 ene=3+1 bea=9 wil=9FleshAuraBattle Standard of HonorArmorof ExtinctionStormStrikerChaser/build Equipment *'Weapons:' any 20% enchant weapon, one handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Earth shield *'Armor:' Full Geomancer insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune *'Personal Cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn, Banished Dream Rider Usage *Use A Banished Dream Rider summoning stone in the beginning to help with the first second and third chamber/vale spikes *Maintain Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Striker, and Storm Chaser *Use Edge of Extinction to help with spikes *Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Sliver Armor and Snow Storm to kill and help on spikes *Stay with the Chamber until they reach the entrance of vale, kill basment keeper for UWG *Run to wastes and prep wastes then wait for the UWG to come and duo the quest with you Chamber-Vale Popper prof=E/Me ill=2 dom=8 ins=9 ear=12+1+3 ene=5+1FleshAuraOptionalWorryBattle Standard of HonorArmorChannelingof Resolve/build * * * * Equipment *'Weapons:' any 20% enchant weapon, one handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Slashing shield *'Armor:' Full Radiant insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune *'Personal cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn, War Supply Usage *Maintain Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh Aura, Channeling, and Mantra of Resolve *Get bonded by the E/Mo *Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor and Sliver Armor for damage. *Use Soothing Images to keep enemy adrenaline low; preventing Fear Me! spikes. *Use Arcane Echo or Glyph of Swiftness on Sliver Armor *Pop Chamber and Vale Reaper. *Do Escort UWG prof=E/Me ins=3 ear=12+1+3 ene=12+3ArmorAuraRenewalOptionalDaggersMove Like a Dwarf!"Stabilityof Resolve/build * * * Equipment *'Weapons:' any 20% enchant weapon, one handed 20% enchantment weapon, -2 While Enchanted, Longbow 20% enchantment *'Armor:' Full Blessed insignias, Runes of Vitae and a Superior Vigor rune. *'Personal cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn, Candy Apple, Alcohol Usage *Maintain Kinetic Armor, Stoneflesh Aura, Ether Renewal, Dwarven Stability and Mantra of Resolve *Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Stone Daggers and "You Move Like a Dwarf!" for damage *Complete UWG. *Go to Wastes and duo the quest with the Wastes Elementalist Pits prof=E/R ear=12+1+3 wild=12 ene=3FleshAuraStrikerChaserBattle Standard of HonorArmorFieldEscape/build Equipment *'Weapons:' any 20% enchant weapon, one handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Earth shield *'Armor:' Full Blessed insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune *'Personal cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn, Candy Apple Usage *Maintain Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Striker and Mantra of Earth. *Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Sliver Armor and "By Ural's Hammer!" for damage. *Tank Front side of Pits quest. *Tank Pits side of 4 Horsemen. Planes prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3 cri=3of DistressFormof Shadowof ConcentrationUral's Hammer!"ArmorHim!"Charge/build Equipment *'Weapons:' one handed 20% enchantment weapon, +10AL vs Blunt shield, 20% Earth Staff, 20% Enchanting Zealous Scythe *'Armor:' Full Blessed insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. *'Personal cons:' Birthday Cupcake, Golden egg, Candy Corn Usage *Maintain Shadow Form and Shroud of Distress. *Use Sliver Armor, "By Ural's Hammer!" and "Finish Him!" for damage. *Glitch skeles in pits and tank backside of pits quest. *Pop Plains Reaper and pull mindblades to pools side and tank poolside 4 Horesmen. Mountains/Pools prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3 cri=3of DistressFormof ShadowBattle Standard of HonorArmorOptionalAm Unstoppable!"Charge/build * * Equipment *'Weapons:' one handed 20% enchantment Spear, +10AL vs Blunt shield, 20% Earth Staff *'Armor:' Full Blessed insignias, Vanguard Insignia, Runes of Attunment and a Superior Vigor rune. *'Personal cons:' Rock candy (red blue or green), Golden egg, Candy Corn, Birthday Cupcake Usage *Maintain Shadow Form and Shroud of Distress. *Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor and Sliver Armor for damage. *Pop Twin Serpent Mountain Reaper and complete Demon Assassin. *Run to Pools and pop Reaper *Do Terrorweb Queen SoS prof=Rt/any cha=12+1+3 spa=12+1of SpiritsBloodsongAgonyDestructionBondInverterUral's Hammer!"Spirits (Kurzick)/build Equipment *'Weapons:' Any high energy set *'Armor:' Full Radiant insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. *'Personal cons:' Birthday Cupcake Usage *Follow the Chamber/Vale Team, placing spirits to kill off final enemies. *Help Wrathful Spirits with spirit spamming. *Use Pain Inverter and "By Ural's Hammer!" against Judgement of Dhuum. E/Mo prof=E/Mo ene=12+1+3 hea=3 pro=12RenewalSpeedof RestorationBattle Standard of WisdomHealthSpiritBondBond/build prof=E/Mo ene=11+1+3 fir=10 pro=10RenewalSpeedof RestorationBattle Standard of WisdomArrowsSpiritBondBond/build Equipment *'Weapons:' 20% enchant weapon. Variable +Energy's, including +15/-1 *'Armor:' Full Radiant insignias, Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune. Rotate between Superior Fire Magic and Superior Energy Storage rune. *'Personal cons:' Lava Arrows build requires Candy Corn and Golden Eggs Usage *Bond Chamber-Vale with Balthazar's Spirit, Protective Bond, and Life Bond in that order. *Stay in bond range until Chamber. *Tank Dhuum. =Links= http://yfrog.com/eugw167zj 20 min UWSC record using DLway bars